Another Step Towards The Holy Grail
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Spoilers for 2x04 - Duets. What happened after Rachel jumped on Finn?


**Name:** Another Step Towards The Holy Grail  
**Author: **Blondezilla90  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Character/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Ryan Murphy. Sadly.  
**Summary: **Spoilers for 2x04 - Duets. What happened after Rachel jumped on Finn?

**A/N:** Thank you Mara for betaing this fic 3. You rock!

„If we want to lose, we have to do a song...that's bad!" Rachel rambled as Finn raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a smug look on his face.

„Not just a bad song...an offensive song." He said, seeing Rachel's eyes grow big. He smiled as she screamed out a loud yes and tackled him on the bed. The next moment she was lying flat on top of him and stared into his eyes intensely, her face mere inches above his. Finn could feel her breath against his lips. He knew what was bound to happen next; he licked his lips subconsciously. And yet it came as almost a surprise when Rachel closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his, her hands moving to his hair. Finn's breath hitched and his arms, which were wrapped around her waist, loosened a little so he could roam his hands over her back.

Rachel let out a slightly breathy moan as she detached her lips from his after a moment. Looking down into his eyes, she parted her legs a little and straddled his body. Finn just stared at her in shock and before he knew what was happening Rachel was attacking his lips yet again; his hands slipped down to her ass to cup it without any conscious attempt of his to do that. Her lips closed around his lower lip, gently running her tongue over it as she nibbled at it. He felt his pants getting tighter, groaning a little as she released his lip and let her tongue brush against the upper one, urging him on to open his mouth. He obliged and soon he felt the tip of her tongue brushing against his, a jolt of electricity running through his body. He smiled against her lips and let his own tongue roam her mouth, kissing her back passionately as his hands squeezed her behind to earn a moan from Rachel.

It seemed like something had changed within her since she let him touch her boob not too long ago. The make outs were now occurring more often and they grew hot and steamy fast. He was allowed to touch her in more places than just her covered bra. He discovered she liked her ass being squeezed while she ground into his body. Every time he did that he received a moan in response from her and he grew bolder with each moan. He let one hand move away from her ass and slide up her side, urging her to take off the yellow cardigan she was wearing. Rachel immediately got it and shrugged it off her body, her lips never leaving his.

Finn loved to kiss and touch Rachel. She tasted like strawberry and her skin felt soft beneath his fingers. He loved that whenever he'd gently run his fingertip along her neck, goosebumps would appear on her entire body and she would shiver. He loved it when her entire body trembled under his fingertips, knowing he was the cause of such pleasure. He placed his hands on her shoulder and let them slide down to her front, his left hand cupping her breast. Rachel arched her back in response and moaned into the kiss, pulling away a little to fill her lungs with air. He smiled up at her and let his right hand move up as well, cupping the other to squeeze them both. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as he gently massaged her boobs, not stopping him as his fingers brushed against the collar of her dress to push it down her arms. In fact, Rachel felt a little bolder as usual and helped him to free her arms from the dress, letting it pool around her waist.

Finn gasped at the sight in front of him and noticed how a blush crept up in Rachel face, coloring her cheeks with a deep pink. He admired her bra covered boobs and flat stomach, moving himself up to place kisses on her chest and neck. Slowly he moved his lips up to her ears, covering her breasts with his hands yet again, kneading them gently as he parted his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered with a raspy voice and closed his lips around her earlobe, gently sucking and nibbling at it. Her breathing got heavier as she wiggled her hips and ground into him, his pants getting even tighter as before. There was now an obvious tent in his jeans and he knew Rachel knew. He threw his head back at the sudden intimate contact and let out a groan, noticing how Rachel smirked at him.

"Let's move around a little, this position must be a little uncomfortable for you," She mumbled, and moved off Finn, crawling up the bed. Finn nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down, shifting so he was able to slide up the bed and lay down on the pillows. What he didn't notice was Rachel, who had moved a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. She let the straps fall down her arms and as Finn turned around to get comfortable she let it fall off her body. As Finn looked up at her again he felt like someone had knocked all the air from his lungs. He gasped for air in shock and just stared at Rachel, chanting Mailman to himself. For the first time in his life he was seeing boobs live and up close.

Rachel, on the other hand, grew a little uncomfortable under his stares and shyly moved her arms up to cover her chest. That movement snapped Finn out of his trance; reaching for her hips he moved Rachel closer and maneuvered her on top of his body again. She straddled his lap and smiled shyly. His hands up came up to grab her wrists gently, pulling her arms away from her body to show her she had nothing to hide from him. He smiled and placed her hands next to his head, smiling as she bent her head forward. As her dark hair fell around them, his hand slowly came up to cup her naked breast, his thumb and forefinger closing around her slightly puckered nipple. He gave it a gentle pinch, causing Rachel to squirm and moan in response. He took that as a sign to go on, so he put his free hand on her back and pushed her down a little, her breast only inches away from his mouth.

Rachel felt a wave of pleasure run through her body, ending in the pit of her stomach. Her panties were soaked by now and she felt like she was on fire. This was by far the most erotic and sexual experience she had ever encountered and she loved it. She loved Finn and she wanted more. She needed friction and, most of all, she needed release. She was pushed toward that as Finn decided to flick his tongue over her nipple, closing his lips around it to gently suck at it. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan, thanking God her dads wouldn't be home until later that evening.

He sucked and nibbled, his hand squeezing the other as Rachel reacted to his touches. He needed more, he wanted more of her. Little did he know Rachel was about to give him more.

"Finn….please..." She moaned and pulled away, looking down at him as she wiggled around a little, her hands moving to the button of his jeans. Finn stared at her and gasped a little, his jaw dropping as she undid the button and zipper, pulling down his jeans a bit. For a few second she just looked at his tented boxers, then brushed her palm against it. She received a loud gasp from Finn and a smile formed on her lips as she slid up again, grinding her lower body against his. The two of them moaned in unison as Finn pulled her down to attack her lips with his. Their lips locked in a desperate and passionate kiss as Rachel let her lower body grind against his erection. Her entire body was consumed with pleasure, but she needed more. She needed more friction. She groaned in frustration as she practically rubbed herself against Finn, who had a hard time holding back his groans.

"Wait Finn...I...this...urgh...," she rasped put and wiggled around yet again. Finn feared she'd stop, but what he saw next literally took his breath away. Her fingers were sliding beneath the waistband of her panties to take them off. He thought he just died and went to heaven or at least he assumed that must be what heaven felt like. His almost naked girlfriend was hovering above him, her legs straddling his hips to grind her bare...pussy against his erection. He felt a little out of place as he noticed he was still dressed in his shirt and shirt, and he made quick work of taking them off. Rachel bit her lower lip as her eyes roamed over his naked chest, her hands placed on it to gently touch it. Finn smiled and moved up to kiss her, his hands grabbing her hips to press her down against him. She screamed a little at the sudden contact, her legs spreading wider so that her clit was rubbing against the material of his boxers.

They both moaned and Finn felt like he'd lose it any second. He could feel her wetness seep through his boxers, her core was wet and hot. He needed more. He bucked his hips and guided her hips down yet again, even harder as before. Rachel sat up and pushed him down so he was lying flat on the bed, her hands on his chest to steady herself as she started to grind and rub herself against him. Pants and moans filled the room as she moved harder and faster, groaning as she felt his boxers move down slightly, the tip of his cock peeking out and occasionally brushing against her throbbing clit. Finn felt like a firework was exploding in his lower belly and he knew if she kept going he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Rachel...I...," he grunted but she was far too gone to even notice. She just moved faster and more frantic as his boxers slid down further. Finn groaned and threw his head back as he felt her wetness slide over his throbbing erection and he felt himself coming. His hands tighten on her hips and stilled them as he felt his felt the sticky and hot liquid landing on his belly. Rachel watched him in amazement and raised her hips. She was panting hard and leaned down to kiss him. Finn waited several seconds for his brain to function again, knowing Rachel was on the edge but needed something to be pushed over. So his hand left her hip and cupped her core, his palm pressing against her clit. She let out a high pitched moan and sat up once again, her hips moving over his hand. Finn smiled and moved his fingers to her clit, rubbing and pinching it as he felt Rachel lose all control, another moan leaving her lips as she came.

"Oh my...god..." Rachel panted and collapsed next to Finn, trying to catch her breath. He just smiled and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, wiping his stomach clean. He tossed the tissue away and moved his boxers up, rolling onto his side to wrap his arms around her body. Rachel buried her face in his chest placed countless tiny kisses on it, soon looking up to kiss him softly.

"Thank you...," she whispered and snuggled even closer to him.

"No need to thank me. That was by far the most amazing thing ever." He mumbled back and kissed her forehead, grabbing the sheets to pull it over them.

THE END


End file.
